The Spooky Legend of Lindbergh School
by JimCinFan01
Summary: Halloween Special
1. Chapter 1:

"Need I repeat myself? there is NO SUCH thing as GHOST. " Jimmy said as they eat at the cafeteria

"Don't ruin the Fun Nerdtron! " Cindy said after rolling her eyes then slowly lay her head on the table closing her eyes. No one noticed though.

"Yeah, Don't ruin Halloween! " Sheen exclaimed

"Sheen, Who's side are you on? " Jimmy asked

"Yours, but I can't help but agree to Cindy to this one" Sheen said

"Even though Ghosts are scary jim, there are nice ones. And my mommy said she saw one before so that's why wwe should sleep before the sun goes down quickly" Carl said

"She just said that for you not to pass your bed time, we sneaked out a lot at night did you saw one? " Jimmy said finishing his Sandwhich.

"Yeah, the phantom at retroland" Libby said

"Those are just my parents" Jimmy said

"But didn't Mrs. Neutron said that they saw the real phantom?" Libby asked

"Yeah, but she just probably said that because I caught them running home. You know so we wouldn't sneak down" Jimmy said

"Well, The Spooky legend of Lindbergh seemed legit" Libby said

"Oh please, because nick said so? Its not" Jimmy said rolling his eyes

"No, because I sometimes feel goosebumps whenever I'm alone, especially when I'm at the library beign dragged there by Cindy" Libby said. Jimmy didn't respond yet since he and them expected Cindy to back Libby up. Yet She didn't.

"Cin, Cin, Cindy! CYNTHIA! " Libby yelled which made Cindy yell and fell down her seat and everyone in the cafeteria started laughing except the gang of course who just looked at her with concern. Well, Jimmy would've laugh but this is new to him.

"Wha-wha, WHAT?! " Cindy asked confused then when she heard the laughing she yelled irritated

"Jeez, I was talking to you" Libby said

"Techinically, She's telling a story which included you and you didn't back her up" Jimmmy said as Cindy sttand up and slid back to her seat.

"Oh... What is it about again Libs? " Cindy asked

"Nevermind that, what is going on with you? You've been like falling asleep since Chemistry, Be glad that

We're partners, We didn't do anything but plan on what we're gonna be doing and that we are assigned at the far back" Libby said. Cindy is about to fall asleep again when Libby pinched her arm.

"I'M AWAKE" Cindy quickly yelled. Rubbing her left arm and glared at her best Friend.

"You okay Cin? " Jimmy asked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just feel so tired" Cindy said

"Why? " Libby asked

"I actually don't know. I wasn't like this until Third period, which is Chem." Cindy explained and widened her eyes as Jimmy pressed his watch on her forehead.

"No Fever" Jimmy said

"Could you ask permission next time?" Cindy said groaning

"I could, but I don't want to. Its just you anyway" Jimmy said and that angered Cindy but then instead of what they expect for her to burst out. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"I'm not in the right condition to argue" Cindy said and took her things and walked away. And everyone is left confused and stunned.

 **Classroom**...g

Cindy sat down on her normal desk/armchair/seat. She groaned and put her head down

 **Flashback** :

" _I'll just go to the bathroom" Cindy told Libby who just nods her head while listening to music. Their teacher is absent so they had free time. While washing her hands she somehow felt a breeze and that made her shiver. But she just ignored it thinking its just the fan. She closed the faucet and dried her hand with her towel. That's when she remembered that there's no fan in their bathroom since they also don't have hand dryer. Lindbergh is a public school. She took a deep breath and told herself its nothing. She opened the door and left the bathroom. She can't help but feel though that there is someone following her but she just think that its nothing. Her body feels heavy though making her tired all the time._

 **End of Flashback...**

"Cindy, wake up, Cin. Ms. Fowl's on her way" Jimmy said gently waking Cindy up who stretched and rubbed her eyes.

"How long was I asleep?" Cindy asked

"When we got here you're already sleeping" Libby answer and Cindy just nod her head rubbing her temples. She tehn felt hand rubbing her shoulder, but not in a relaxing way. She turned and so nobody. She just shook her head. Jimmy saw the way she react and got confused.

"You okay? " Jimmy asked

"Yeah. Just tired, my body feels so heavy and its making my head ache" Cindy said and he's about to respond when Ms. Fowl walked in. She greeted her students and they greet her back. "Ms. Daisy, the advisery of Grade 6-Flora was absent. And since we had the same lesson as them, they could share this class with us" Ms. Fowl said then Brawk. The class entered and Betty was there.

"Okay boys, please be a gentleman and let the ladies seat" Ms. Fowl said and Jimmy stand up.

"You can seat here Betty" Jimmy said and Betty smiled and took his seat

"Thanks Jimmy" Betty said and Cindy rolled her eyes. Jimmy then sat on the floor between the two girls. Betty widened her eyes as she quickly pulled out her notebook and ripped a page and wrote something on it. She tapped Cindy and handed her the note. Jimmy and Cindy exchanged confused glances then Cindy opened it and it read.

 **Becareful, He's watching you! -B**

Cindy widened her eyes and looked aroun and wrote something and passing it back to Betty. Making Jimmy super Curious and confused

 **Who? -C**

Betty wrote somthing and passed the note back to Cindy.

 **Him, He's been following you around since you left the bathroom. -B**

Cindy then thought that she's probably scaring her. She's about to write something back when Ms. Fowl snatched the paper shocking her. She squeezed her eyes shut then looked at her Adviser.

"Mind if I read this out loud? The class are probably curious as to what this is about? " Ms. Fowl asked and Betty and Cindy couldn't answer. And before one of them could Ms. fowl read the note out loud. Everyone got shivers and Jimmy got concerned, thinking that its human.

"Oh my gosh Girl" Libby said scared for her best friend.

"If you want I can contact your parents and send you home so you could get some rest" Ms. Fowl said

"No need, I'm fine Ms. fowl" Cindy said

"But you said you've been feeling tired lately" Libby said and that made everyone gasp except Jimmy, Carl and Sheen and Cindy.

"Yeah so? " Cindy asked

"Don't you get it? " Libby asked

"A ghost is following you" Nick said earning a gasp once again

"Ghost aren't real" cindy said

"And earlier you fight with Jimmy about him being a killjoy" Libby said

" I mean yeah, we could tell stories and he could at least pretend to be a little scared. But this is reality you know, Betty probably meant a real person" Cindy said rolling her eyes.

"You're mine" Someone whispered in her ears making her stand up. She took a deep breath ' _Those stories are just getting in my head, its just imagination'_ She thought rubbing her temples. Jimmy stood up and rubbed her shoulders.

"Relax Cin" Jimmy said and everyone teased them

"Yiee, JimCin is Real! " Butch yelled and a few whistled. The two blushed. While betty, she wanted to smiled but is still concerned. Especially what Jimmy just did and how everyone teased Jimmy and Cindy having feelings for one another, it Angered the Ghost.

The Gang are walking out the classrooms. Its already time to go home. Jimmy then put a protective arm around Cindy's waist. The gang looked at him confused.

"Just in case her stalker is around. Its dangerous you know" Jimmy said

"What if its not a real person? " Betty said from behind making the gang jump a little.

"Betty, are you trying tto give us a heart attack? " Cindy asked as Jimmy let go of her. Carl sarted spraying his inhaler.

"Awesome, Betty can be scary" Sheen said

"Sorry. But I just want to say that he's not a real person. I mean, he just used to be a person" Betty said

"Okay Betty, I know its halloween so enough with the prank" Cindy said . Jimmy's amused that Betty could make a halloween prank or scary story like that.

"I'm not, I saw him whisper something to you the reason why you stand up quickly. You heard it right? " Betty said then asked and that made Cindy froze.

"You're mine" She remembered waht happened earlier

Cindy took a deep breath. Then slowly nods her head. And Libby, sheen and Carl gasped and Jimmy just widened his eyes.

"What did he say? " Betty asked. Cindy struggled to say it. "What did he say Cindy? " Betty repeated.

"Y-You're mine" Cindy said with a shaking voice.


	2. Chapter 2

"Y-You're mine" Cindy said with a shaking voice. Everyone just gasped, except Jimmy, and stayed Silent.

"Ugh! I'm just tired okay! I'm probably just hallucinating. Look, as much as I want to yell and argue, I'm not in the mood so back off! " Cindy yelled and stormed away fuming but its not that noticeable since she's really tired. The gang and Betty just watched her walked out the door.

"Yup, Cindy's possessed" Sheen said since he knew Cindy don't usually walk away.

"She is not possessed Sheen, She just attracted a Ghost" Betty said

"There is no such things as Ghost, Betty, I don't expect this from you" Jimmy said

"Well, You should stop expecting things from me and Take care of Cindy. Keep her safe because the ghost will do his best to get Cindy in an accident or make her super sick so she can die and be his partner" Betty said Jimmy is about to retort when Betty continued "Don't say I didn't warn you" And left.

"Betty meant Cindy has a stalker o follow her around before she can go missing" Bea, Betty's best friend said to protect Betty's Sanity. The gang jumped a little because they didn't know she was there all along. "She's just getting into the halloween vibe, so she doesn't want anyone to ruin it" she continued and run after her best friend.

"Well, that was weird" Libby said

"Yeah, Even I think so" Carl said

"Who the girl with Brown hair on braid and in Blue dress or Betty? " Sheen asked

"The situation and both" Libby answered

"Oh... then yeah" Sheen said

"Okay gang, Cindy did have a stalker so we shouldn't keep her out of our eyes. We should always make her safe." Jimmy said and started walking away mumbling.

"Aren't he gonna finish his speech? " Libby asked

"Well, For a genius when he's all concerned or excited or nervous and stuff he just mumble the other speech to himself" Sheen said

"Oh okay" She said and the three run after the boy genius.


End file.
